Til The End
by AzaleaLee
Summary: A group have come together that have a common interest, a hate for the devil. Lucifer decides to make a stop to their ridiculous antics by showing them who they're dealing with. The plan backfires when they come after him determined to rid him from the earth. One of the members among them finds a weakness effectively putting him in danger and possibly ending his time here for good.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so I'd been dabbling with doing a possible Lucifer fan fic for a while now and I decided screw it, why not.**

 **I got my inspiration from the show ofcourse and another writer on here who stories are incredible and they have to be one of the most talented writers I've come across. So if you haven't checked out Agrove's stories yet, I really highly recommend them!**

 **So this is a small boring chapter just to get the ball rolling... enjoy.**

 **...**

Click... click... click... click...

Chloe paused, lifting her fingers from the keys as she looked over toward the other side of the room where the tall, dark haired man sat in a tattered, old armchair. He returned her stare not saying anything when she raised a brow in warning, and folded his long arms across his chest.

Seeing he seemed to have stopped she gave a curt nod and resumed typing. She had a motherload of paperwork to file and though it was the least favourite part of her job, it needed to be done. It was now almost ten at night and she'd only made a minor dent in the pile and she was more than eager to get it done and get home to her comfy bed.

Click... click... click... click...

Her fingers stilled and her shoulders immediately tensed. Her teeth gritted together to bite back a growl. She hated, HATED distractions while trying to get her work done, and that vexatious noise was on the right path to send her into a tired, over worked, underpaid rage at any moment. She glared in the man's direction, he in return gave her a sly grin and sat his hands back onto his lap.

Silence again, she took a long, even breath through her nose to calm herself and ease some of the overwhelming tension that was being layered on thicker by the second. She closed her eyes for a few seconds before returning once more to her work. It lasted a few minutes...

Click... click... click... click...

"LUCIFER! I swear to god, if you do not stop clicking that pen, I will use it to stab you somewhere and send you straight back to the hell you claim you came from!"

She slammed her fists down on the surface of her desk causing her partner to jump. He bit back a laugh and a smart remark about where her pent up anger could be better used -the bedroom, of course- and held his hands up in surrender. He slipped the ball point pen into his suit pocket and proceeded to twiddle his thumbs quietly.

She nodded once more and began to type.

From her peripheral vision she saw the handsome man stand, he wandered around the office quietly, not looking at anything in particular til he found her filing cabinet. Pulling open the top drawer that contained witness files he flicked through the binders with a bored expression til he found one that peaked his interest.

"Oh hello, what do we have here," He opened the cover, and a picture of an attractive red haired woman was paperclipped at the top. "Sandra Houston, my what an exquisite creature."

Chloe sighed and shook her head "Lucifer, stop perving through my witnesses."

He made a low groaning sound before throwing the file down on top of the cabinet. "But detective this is dreadfully boring, we've been in here for.." He paused to look down at the expensive rolex on his wrist. "for a two whole hours already!"

"Well I did tell you, you could go home," She pointed, not looking up from the screen.

"What kind of man would I be if I left you here all alone to fend for yourself?" He leant against her desk with a coy smile as though it was some wonderful act of kindness on his part

Chloe rolled her eyes, "I'm fairly sure I can take care of myself in an almost empty police office on a wednesday night..."

"Oh I don't doubt you can take care of yourself," Lucifer said smoothly and waggled his brow suggestively, "However I'm more than happy to give you hand."

Chloe narrowed her eyes at her partner who gave a cheeky wink in return.

"Can I finish this?" She asked in a sharp tone that gave no opening for argument, pointing at her computer.

The self proclaimed devil hung his head back and huffed before returning back to the old armchair, folding one leg over the other and rested his head down on his palm with a dull, almost childlike, sulky expression.

Chloe looked over in his direction with a fond smile. He was a huge pain in the ass, who had no limits or filters when it came to using his mouth. He was brinking on insane, she was sure of it with his insistance of being the ruler of the underworld and belief in all things heaven and hell. He drank copious amounts of liquor, more than she'd seen any man be able to handle before and he had a bigger sex drive than a nymphomaniac...yes a huge, HUGE pain in the ass, however he had proven to be one of the most trustworthy, loyal people she'd ever met. Someone who was always honest and she didn't doubt would have her back in any situation. He had a sense of humour that could, while being chronically irritating, brighten up her day and make her laugh easily. A pain in the ass yes, but a pain in the ass that she was more than happy to have around.

Click... click... click... click

Most of the time...


	2. Chapter 2

Ding!

The elevator doors opened and Chloe stepped out into the lavish pent-house, it was immaculate as always and so very Lucifer with the leather sofa's and the black piano. Everything was spotless, not a spec of dust to be seen and she idly wondered who cleaned the place, Lucifer didn't seem the type to partake in housework. The wall length windows looked out over the city to a gorgeous view of the blue sky. Another sunny day in Las Angeles.

Chloe immediately made her way toward the master bedroom, feeling relieved that Lucifer's guard 'demon' hadn't made an appearance as of yet. It was no secret that Maze detested her immensely, for whatever reason she wasn't currently aware. However she wasn't exactly a fan of the fierce woman either, so no hurt feelings there.

She stepped into the room not batting an eyelid when she found her partner stretched out on his bed, black silken sheets pooled around his slender waist with two naked woman wrapped around him, him snoring away with a lazy smile stretched across his face. She had seen this sight many times before, it was just one of the many sides to Lucifer Morningstar she'd come to accept.

Chloe contemplated leaving and letting him rest, a day free of Lucifer-ness was actually rather appealing. Really he'd be likely to just complain about how boring it all was, make a few sexual innuendos. Buuut the chance to wake him up, effectively ruining his morning was to good to let up.

She snuck back over to the door and pulled it open before slamming it as hard as she could. The three in the bed all jumped awake looking around in sleepy confusion before all sets of eyes landed on her. She folded her arms across her chest and gave a smug grin.

Lucifer yawned and ran his hand through his hair, "Detectiiive, what a delight to see you. Must be honest though love, not the most enjoyable wake up call. I have a much better idea you could come join us." He held out his arms in offer and the brunette to his left giggled.

Chloe pursed her lips, pretending to consider it for a moment. "Mmm, no I think I'll pass thank you. But I'm afraid we do need to have a chat, your STD results came back." She knew it was a little childish to play these games but the expression and jaw droppings of his bed mates made it worth it. "They came back positive." She gave a sympathetic expression before looking back and forth between the two woman. "You may want to get checked as soon as you can."

The girls skoffed giving the devil a disgusted expression as they swiftly moved to collect their belongings.

"She..she was kidding!" He tried to defend calling after them.

As soon as the two left he turned and looked at the feisty blonde with a raised brow. "Really?" He deadpanned.

Chloe giggled and shrugged.

"Well now that you've effectively spoiled what could of been a productive morning I guess I'll be getting up... unless you did want to join me? The offer still stands of course" He patted the bed beside him.

"Or you could just get up because we have a case" She said shutting down his offer.

Lucifer sighed, "Alright, I'm getting up" He slid over to the side of the bed before standing and the sheet that had been around his waist fell to the floor.

And he was naked... again.

He stretched grinning over at Chloe who was looking at him slightly wide eyed with a tint of pink on her cheeks.

She held up her finger. "I - I -I'll be outside." She shook her head and quickly retreated from the room and closed the door behind her. She leaned against it and let out a whoosh of air.

"Oh joy... you're here."

Chloe stood up straight and turned to look at a stoney faced Maze, leaning against the piano with a glass of a clear liquid swirling in her hand.

"Mazikeen," Chloe said in greeting knowing the "demon" didn't appreciate her using her shortened nikname.

"You know he's going to get bored of you one of these days," Maze looked the blonde up and down with a bored expression. "he can only play cop for so long before he'll realize he misses his old life of torture and pain." She gave a happy sigh and tilted her head looking outside a dark smirk on her features as she reminisced.

"Uh huh," Chloe stiffly nodded and moved away from the door her hands awkwardly clasped together infront of her. She moved over to lean on the arm of the sofa, Maze watching her every move through dark, narrowed eyes. She took a mouthful of what Chloe assumed was some concoction made of mostly strong booze.

Chloe swallowed heavily under the demon's icy glare and turned to look out the window silently begging Lucifer to be quick so she could leave before suffocating in all of this tension.

"Maze, I do so wish you'd stop making my guest uncomfortable."

Chloe let out a breath of relief when Lucifer entered the room. He was dressed proper as usual in a suit that looked as though it would have cost more than atleast a month's worth of her salary. He fixed his cufflink before looking over at the detective with a toothy grin.

Maze rolled her eyes and made a disgusted grunt before heading off downstairs to find something to do that was much more worth her time then watching her master fawn over some human.

"Right!" Lucifer clapped his hands together. "Let's be off shall we."

...

They pulled up outside the old, abandoned church. It was in bad shape, the stone walls were cracking and fully broken away in some parts the stain glass windows were all smashed in and the building was covered in graffiti. Chloe couldn't understand why it hadn't been pulled down.

Lucifer cringed as they got out and made their way to the entrance.

"Are you entirely sure this is safe detective?" He asked wearily looking about. "I fear that this place could collapse on us at any moment,"

"Come on, the faster we get this over with the faster we can leave." She walked off ahead and inside. Lucifer hesitated looking at the large crack that run up the wall to the bell tower. "This best not be how I die," He huffed a breath and momentarily wondered why he put himself through this, before straightening his suit jacket and following Chloe inside.

He found Chloe speaking with another officer.

"What have we got?" She asked looking down at the covered body.

"Male, looks to be about mid thirties." The officer pulled back the sheet revealing a gruesome sight. "He has multiple stab wounds, hundreds of them. And a pentagram etched onto his forehead." The officer used his gloved hand to pull the victims hair back showing the small, bloody symbol.

Chloe shook her head, she couldn't fathom what could drive people to be insane enough to commit acts like this.

"Bloody hell!" Lucifer shouted when he joined Chloe "A pentagram oh haha! Why does it always end up leading back to me?" He kicked away a broken chair and threw his hands in the air. "I ditest human's bringing me into their own foolish decisions claiming it was my fault, or some twisted sacrificial ritual in my honour, I don't want it I didn't ask for it"

The other officer looked over at the tall man who had begun to pace back and forth in a frantic manner while shouting obscenities.

"Lucifer, you need to calm down." Chloe insisted placing a hand on his arm. He looked down at her,mouth open ready to continue, but he paused looking down at her hand and back to her face before nodding and taking a breath to calm his frayed nerves.

"I'm going to get some air." He gave her a curt nod before turning and leaving.

Chloe watched after him in concern, she knew he couldn't possibly be the devil but he certainly acted convincingly.

"Um, his he okay?" The officer asked her. Chloe nodded giving him a small smile.

"Yeah, he's just had a rough day, so was there anything on him, identification. signs of any potential murder weapons?" Chloe knealt down beside the victim and looked him over before looking around the area.

"None that we could find we've taken a sample of his blood to test and see if he's in the system but until then we're coming up blank."

"Alright, thanks" Chloe stood and headed back to the car knowing there was nothing she could do now but wait for the results, she hated when crime scenes came up blank, it made her job a lot harder.

Lucifer was already seated in the car, stinking of cigarettes. Chloe wrinkled her nose but stayed quiet knowing he was stressed by the way he held his jaw and jiggled his leg. He sat still casting a cold look toward the church.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked quietly looking over at him.

"Fine." He gave a tight smile glancing quickly in her direction before looking back forward. "I think I'd rather like a strong drink though."

"Did you want to go somewhere?" She offered.

"No, just home I think."

Chloe nodded and clipped in her seat belt before pulling onto the road.

...

A short time later, they pulled up outside Lux.

"Will you be alright?" She asked looking over at her partner.

"I'll be fine, I'm the devil remember love." He winked at her. She nodded.

"Just know that if you want to talk about anything my door is always open okay?"

Lucifer gave a stiff nod before he hopped out and quickly went inside the club. Chloe sighed and hung her head back against the seat. _What was she going to do with this man._

...


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe was fuming.

She stormed down the stairs all but ready to kill whoever had the nerve to consistantly bang on her front door at barely six in the morning.

She forcefully flung the door open ready to let them have it for waking her so early.

"Detectiiiiiiive!" And there he was... she should have known.

"Lucifer, do you realize how early it is?!" She seethed, folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh I'm sorry," He said folding his own arms, mocking her posture. "Do you not like being woken up, how rude of me." He said with a hint of amusement, one brow raised and a smirk across his features.

"Really, you're getting me back for yesterday." She deadpanned.

"I must say I'm disappointed though, detective. I was kind enough to present you with all of this." He indicated to himself. "A wonderful gesture on my part, and here you are in a baggy shirt and track pants, why would you want to keep yourself hidden. I mean ding dong detective." He gave her a once over and nodded approvingly.

Chloe rolled her eyes. It was too early in the morning to deal with all of his Lucifer-ness. "What do you want, Lucifer?"

"Well, I'm all ready to crack this case," He clapped his hands together. "Can't have some miscreants tarnishing the devils name now can we?"

Chloe raised a brow, "You mean more than you already do with all of the drinking, drugs, orgys...need I go on?"

"Cheeky," He grinned. "Now come on, go and make yourself presentable and I'll get some coffee on." He paused, "Although I could help you dress, I don't mind I'm quite good at removing garments." He licked his bottom lip.

"Pass." Chloe stated bluntly before she turned and headed back inside to the stairs, leaving the door open for him. There was no point fighting it, the man was stubborn and he'd find some way in and get what he wanted regardless of her efforts.

"Your loss, darling." He grinned as he closed the door behind him and made his way to the kitchen.

"Pain in the ass," She muttered under her breath.

"I heard that." He retorted, "And I could be one quite happily."

Chloe slammed the door and rolled her eyes when she heard him chuckle. She smiled a little and shook her head. What was she going to do with him.

...

Chloe sauntered into the kitchen, a cup of fresh coffee was steaming on the table...next to a pair of cleanly, polished loafers, attached to the self-proclaimed devil who was leaning back in a chair reading through the copy of a woman's lifestyle magazine.

"Tip for a healthier you, more water, less alcohol. The absurdity of it all!" He shook his head in disbelief. "Do you human's actually listen to this garbage, who honestly wants to drink water instead of booze. Bizarre."

"Get your feet off my table." Chloe said bluntly as she sat down and took the cup in her hands. She brought it to her nose and breathed in the rich aroma it smelled decent, but was it drinkable. She wasn't entirely sure weather this man actually knew how to make coffee. The only thing she'd ever seen him drink was whiskey or something else with as high percentage in alcohol.

Lucifer ignored her request, leaving his feet firmly planted as they were, continuing to flick through the pages, his expression becoming more and more of disbelief with every column that he read. "Cut out red meat, cut out bacon, cut out alcohol. Bloody hell is there anything you human's can consume without some know-it-all declaring it's bad for you?" He threw the magazine down on the table top and looked over at Chloe. "So what's the plan?"

She took an apprehensive mouthful of the warm brew and was pleasantly surprised, the devil made a good coffee. "Well, we'll start off by heading into the lab and see if the blood on the body gives our victim a name."

"Done!" Lucifer pulled a folded slip of paper from his pocket and slid it over to her. Chloe opened it to find a full report along with a photograph of a man by the name of Henry Kyle Williams clipped to the top corner.

"How did you get into the lab without authorization?" She looked up in his direction.

He looked at her like it was obvious. "Why, because I'm the devil darling, no one can resist my charms...well almost no one."

She sighed. "Of course you are."

Chloe returned to the report. "Victim was stabbed a total of six hundred and sixty six times and a pentagram cut into his forehead, well the killer was certainly thorough"

Lucifer clenched his jaw, "Yes more of that 'devils' hogwash, supposedly the number 666 and pentagrams all relate back to me." His tone was bitter. "I mean really, I'm not evil I punish evil. And if this Henry fellow is anything like what I found then he's far from, more likely to pay a visit to me dear old dad if anything."

"You researched him?" Chloe asked in surprise.

"Well yes, I'm capable of using the internet, I'm not a total buffoon."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "No, you just usually find that side of the job boring and find any excuse to get out of it."

"Oh it was boring," He assured her. "dreadfully so, but I want to find whoever did this henis crime and show them they shouldn't mess with me. Unfortunately this bloomin' fellow didn't give me anything fun to work with to spice it up either, no juicey secrets or anything. He's thirty four and married with two children and owns a knitting store of all places." He scrunched his nose in disgust at the idea.

"Well he must have done something to upset the wrong person." Chloe bit her lip in thought. "Or another potential sacrificial type deal, hoping to please ' _the dark lord of the underworld' "_

Lucifer bit his cheek, a scowl on his handsome face. Human's were idiots, and his father the biggest idiot of all for even creating them, like his own little board game had given them far too much opportunity to use their minds and imaginations, and then they used it to come up with bullshit theories and stories. The way he was constantly blamed for wrong doings or murders made in his name to "please him" pissed him off to no end.

"Yes, well that is what I intend to find out and punish the fool." He rolled his shoulders looking as though he was pumping himself up for some big fight.

"Okay Rambo settle down. I guess we should start out by talking with his family, see if we can find any leads." Chloe stood and did up her coat before placing her empty cup in the sink.

"I'm driving." Lucifer stated as he stood and made a grab for the detective's keys on the table.

"Nope," Chloe dashed forward, snatching them up before his fingers could reach.

"But detective, you drive so bloody slow." He followed her out the door.

"You mean I stick to the speed limits?" She asked pointedly.

"Exactly."

...

The house was small but in Chloe's words, adorable. Lucifer on the other hand was certain his bathroom was bigger than the dump. It was one of those old fashioned cottages with a verandah along the front and a garden full of flowers his taste were a bit more, modern...expensive. They got out of the car and strolled over to the white picket fence. A little blonde girl sat on the lawn on a small blanket surrounded by dolls and tea cups. Chloe smiled widely at her while Lucifer idly amused himself with the thought of what would happen if he slipped a few sips of whiskey in one of her cups...no best not. He followed the detective in through the gate placing the naughty thought to the back of his mind.

"Hello, I'm detective Decker and this is my friend Lucifer, we wanted to ask your mommy a few questions, could you tell me where she is?" Chloe crouched down in front of the girl who was holding a doll tightly to her chest looking shy.

"Can I help you?"

The pair turned around to find a girl in her late teenage years standing on the verandah.

"Yes, I'm Detective Decker and this is my partner, we're working on the case of Henry Williams." Chloe stood and walked over the yard.

"Oh, well I'm Tracey,Henry is..well was my dad," The girl took a shakey breath and looked up blinking a few times to hold back the tears gathering in her eyes. She cleared her throat and gave a smile. "Sorry."

Chloe gave her a sympathetic smile. "It's okay.. I understand. This must be very hard."

Tracey nodded and sniffed. "Right, why don't you come inside." She nodded her head indicating for them to follow her. She lead the way into the quaint little home. The lemon coloured walls were full of photos of the family all smiling and happy. Chloe felt awful for them, it would be heartbreaking to lose someone so dear to you. They came into the living area, Tracey took a seat on one of the floral sofa's and Chloe followed sitting opposite her. Lucifer took the chance to wander around the room looking for anything that might be suspicious... or just anything that might be interesting. He felt this was going to be boring.

"So Tracey, your dad, what was he like? Is there anyone you can think of that might want to hurt him?" Chloe slipped a notepad and pen from her pocket.

Tracey shook her head, "My dad was always a nice guy, he wouldn't.. couldn't harm a fly. Was always offering to help out everyone he could." She looked at her hands clasped together on her lap with a small smile.

"Do you know where he was on the day off his murder?"

"Uhhh, I think he had a couponing group he went to at the community centre, but I doubt anyone there would be capable of hurting someone. They're mostly over fifties or sixties and in fragile states." She shrugged.

There was a clattering sound and the pair looked over to see Lucifer wide eyed and quickly picking up the small brass vase he'd knocked down. He stood up quickly placing it in it's spot and straightened his suit. "Sorry, do carry on."

Chloe raised a brow and narrowed her eyes at him in silent warning. The devil winked and turned to continue wandering around leaving the girl's to do their thing. He left the room heading into the small hallway when the scent of cigarette hit his nostrils. Following the smell he came to a little room where a woman who he assumed was Henry's widow was sitting in a white, wooden rocking chair. She slowly rocked back and fourth staring at a photograph of her husband on a coffee table infront of her. A small pile of ash from her lit cigarette in her hand was scattered on the floor beside her.

Lucifer wandered into the room and came to stand in front of her. She looked up slowly, her face was red and swollen with dry tears. "Who are you?" She asked in a raspy voice.

"Hello love, I'm Lucifer I'm with the LAPD, trying to find out who sliced up your husband and more importantly who is mocking me."

The woman looked around with a taken aback expression.

Lucifer sighed and sat down on the table pushing the photo to the side.

"Right, straight to the point, Love. Did you murder ya husband?" He clapped his hands onto his knees and looked at her closely.

"I beg your pardon?!" She gasped.

"Maybe he had life insurance, you wanted to use that for your own selfish needs. Thought maybe you could sacrifice him to me and I'd reward you, something like that?"

SLAP!

Lucifer's head whipped to the side as the palm of her hand met with his cheek.

"Ow," He mumbled rubbing the reddened skin. "Well, I guess I asked for that."

"How dare you!" She seethed, tears gathering in her eyes. "My husband was a wonderful man, I loved him!"

"Maybe love wasn't enough for you, this simple life must be very boring. I mean I would be tempted to flog him off myself."

"LUCIFER!"

The dark headed man sighed before turning to look at the doorway with a smile. "Hello detective." He sing songed.

"I think we're done here." When Lucifer opened his mouth to argue Chloe widened her eyes with a look that would have ended him if looks could. "I am so sorry Mrs. Williams." She apologized to the woman who's body was now shaking with sobs.

Lucifer stood wiping the invisible dust off his suit pants before heading back out for the car. Chloe following close behind. She slammed her door behind her and sat in her seat for a moment with her eyes closed breathing deeply through her nose in an attempt to calm herself before the next murder she dealt with was done by her own hands.

Lucifer bit down on his lip not daring to say a word.

"Was that really necessary?" She asked finally looking at the man in disbelief.

Lucifer shrugged. "I was doing good cop bad cop." He said pleading his case.

She raised her brow at him before shaking her head and turning on the car. There was really no point arguing with him he honestly didn't seem to think he'd done anything wrong.

"So what's next on the agenda?" He asked as they pulled out onto the road.

"Next, I'm dropping you at your car and I'm going to the coupon group to question some of the members." She answered bluntly keeping her eyes on the road.

"I beg your pardon," He said in an offended tone. "I'm your partner you can't just leave me out of the investigation."

"Oh no, I can, and I will. You can't behave yourself so you can go back to your club and sulk about it over a glass of whiskey while I figure out who commited this crime on my own."

"But, you need me" He insisted.

"Oh I'm quite fine doing it on my own actually." She stuck her nose in a snooty manner.

"This case involves me so I demand you take me with you." He stomped his foot.

Chloe turned her head to look at him and then his foot. "Did you.. did you just stamp your foot at me?" Her tone was amused. The man claiming to be the devil was currently in her car having a childish tantrum because he wasn't getting his way.

Lucifer chose not to respond to her ridiculous claim. He was the devil.. the devil did not throw tantrums.

He huffed folding his arms across his chest and sitting back with a pout on his lips.

"I will take you with me if you promise to behave," She gave in after failing to hold back a giggle at his expense.

He scowled over at her before sighing in defeat. "Alright, you have my word I'll act as you wish."

Chloe smiled over at her partner. "Thank you."

The pair fell into a comfortable silence as they headed to the community centre. Lucifer with a smirk on his face and some naughty tricks up his sleeve.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait. But here we are. I got influence for a scene in this from a movie i watched recently, so if you recognize it that's why :)**

Chloe parked outside the small, grey community centre and briefly looked around before climbing out and heading inside with Lucifer hot on her tail.

"So shall we play good cop bad cop again? Always very effective in films." He tucked his hand into his pocket as they wandered down a narrow corridor and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "I cuff them one by one and we demands answers"

Chloe did a double take, wide eyed before grabbing the metal item from his grasp "How on earth did you get these?!"

He sighed and rolled his eyes at her insistance of always ruining his fun. "I found them in your glove compartment, thought they may come in handy." He waggled his brows hopefully

Chloe shook her head tucking the cuffs safely away in her own pocket. "Or you could just let me do the talking." She suggested leaving no room for argument.

"Fiiine." He grumbled. "Although I do so like a woman that take's the lead." He nudged her shoulder playfully, grinning when she looked up at him with narrowed eyes and shook her head once again.

"Just behave yourself, Lucifer."

"Ofcourse, Detective." He gave a mock salute as they approached the door at the end of the corridor.

The pair came into a small, cream coloured room. The wallpaper was ripped in several places. A large board covered almost all of one wall that was covered in different clippings about upcoming events and news articles. In the centre of the room a table was set up, covered in news papers with a small group of people seated around on small plastic chairs, cutting out various coupons. A radio sat on a nearby window sill quietly playing some kind of jazz number.

Lucifer was certain he hadn't seen such a depressing, boring sight in his life, where was the fun, why would anyone possibly want to do this? "Human's" He muttered under his breath. He tutted before stepping forward before Chloe could stop him. "Right, hello potential criminals, perpertrators and homicidal butchering maniacs!" Lucifer held his arms out in welcome as he loudly made their presence known. Chloe covered her face with her hand and sighed deeply, she just couldn't win with this man.

The group stared over at him with a blank expression before a short, white haired round woman with a bright purple scarf around her neck and overly large red framed spectacles stood from the other side of the table. A sticker on her chest read _Hello my name is "Christine"_ "Can we help you?" She asked politely.

"Yes, thank you" Chloe quickly answered showing her badge before her partner had a chance to open his mouth yet again. "I'm Detective Decker with the LAPD and this is my partner. We're currently investigating the murder of Henry Williams, and we have reason to believe he was here on the day of his murder."

The woman gasped along with a few members of the group. "He's dead, how awful." She shook her head and looked down solemnly. "I'm truly sorry to hear that, Henry was wonderful man. His family must be devastated."

Chloe nodded. "Is there any information you might have, do you know of anyone who may have had something against him, potential enemies?"

Christine shook her head. "I- I'm sorry no, nothing that I'm aware of, Henry was always so friendly. I'm in shock."

"Yes, such a tragedy" Lucifer mumbled "Now lets get straight to the point," He clapped his hands together. "did one of you dull human's murder Henry Williams, and try to link it back to me? because I will not stand for it! I can't have you pulling such filth against my name!"

The group all wore similar expressions of disgust and confusion, looking amongst one another in shock.

The woman taken aback splutterd on her words. "Wha..what? No! Ofcourse not, Henry was very respected here, he was a true joy."

"Yes, so wonderful that somebody found the urge to butcher the poor bloke."

"Lucifer, enough!" Chloe butted in giving him a glare. Lucifer shut his mouth quickly and pursed his lips giving a small humpf before putting his hands behind his back and decided to stay silent. Chloe gave a deep breath. "Could you tell me the last time you saw Mr. Williams?"

The woman thought for a moment. "It would have been about two weeks ago, he didn't make it to the last meeting, we assumed he was sick or something."

"So why would his daughter tell me he was here?" Chloe asked with a tilt of her head.

A man with scruffy dark hair and a worn plaid shirt, seated infront of the pair turned, "Actually I might have some useful information. At da last meeting Henry came ta, he told me dat someone had ripped him off, sometin' ta do wit his daughters birthday comin' up and dis guy dat was ment to be makin' sometin' and he didn' and would'n give back Henry's mullah."

Lucifer cringed at the man's poor use of grammar, making no effort to hide his distaste as gave him an appalled.

"He said dat he was gunna have a word to 'em. Maybe dats where he was"

Chloe quickly wrote down the information. "Would you happen to know a name or anything by chance that could help us out."

"Nah," The man shook his head, "Oh, hold up I know he gotta facebook page, Bendon's personal gifts or somtin'"

"Thank you, you've been a big help." Chloe turned to leave, spinning around she found Lucifer chatting with a blonde woman. That all too familiar look sparkled in her eye, swirling her hair around her finger and giggling at him. Chloe sighed and rolled her eyes, did he really have to insist on mixing business and pleasure. It was highly unprofessional. Although in saying that, Lucifer himself, for being such a classy, sophisticated person.. was always very unprofessional. "Come on Lucifer I'm leaving."

He waved her off, "Yeah, I'll be there in a bit." He mumbled as he grinned smugly down at the enraptured woman like the cat that had his paws on a bowl of cream.

Chloe bit her tongue trying to keep her temper in check before she grabbed onto his arm and yanked the surprised man away.

"We're leaving NOW!"

...

Chloe opened the door to her home and walked inside attempting to shut it behind her when a large foot stuck out preventing her from keeping him out. She scowled and with a huff stalked into the dining room slamming her keys onto the table. Did he really have to always be so... so... Lucifer-ish!

"Well some one is certainly in a bad mood today." Lucifer allowed himself inside and wandered into the kitchen leaning against the kitchen counter and grinned innocently.

"I asked for one thing from you Lucifer, to behave yourself and you couldn't even do that. You can't just jump in and accuse people of murder because they are associated with the victim in some way." She folded her arms across her chest and glared at him from across the room.

Lucifer held his arms out. "I'm just trying to help, and 90 precent of the time the perp ends up being someone close to the victim." He insisted.

"and if one of them is the murderer do you really think they're just going to admit to it to a room full of people and a couple of cops who would immediately arrest them, how is that helping? And then chatting up miss blondie, I fail to see how that is ment to help in any way"

"Oh it's not," He said matter of factly. "She was purely for fun."

"What have I told you about mi-"

"Yes, yes, no mixing business with pleasure, we all know you're the mistress of all things boring and lacking in fun." He cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"You mean doing my job." She looked at him pointedly, "And I am perfectly capable of having fun thank you."

"I'm sure," he said in a slight mocking tone. "Tell me when was the last time you went out and had fun, in fact when was the last time you had sex detective."

"That's a very personal question." She said defensively.

"Oh dear, so long you cant even tell me, such a waste to let such a thing of art go to waste." He motioned to her body.

"It, has not been that long." She assured him. "And that is none of your business, we can't all be town bicycles giving everyone a free ride." She waved her hand in his face.

Lucifer laughed loudly, "That was quite good detective, I'm surprised to see there's a sense of humour in there."

Chloe's mouth popped open in a little 'O' "Oh I have a sense of humour and I can be fun, I just know when to be professional."

"Could have fooled me" He mumbled under his breath.

"What?!" She pipped in warning.

"What?" He answered innocently.

Chloe rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. She lifted the glass to her lips taking a sip.

"So in all seriousness, when did you last get laid." Lucifer appeared suddenly right next to her giving her a fright. She spluttered, swallowing down the wrong way before glaring at him while fighting back a coughing fit. He stood watching her, waiting patiently for her to compose herself.

"Why does it matter." She grumbled in frustration.

"Because it's a great stress relief, you could do with it. Might make you less grumpy. Could certainly do with a little loosening up. Although we'll have to work on your skills of seduction, I imagine after all this time you'll be a tad rusty"

Chloe snorted, "Skills of seduction."

Lucifer tilted his head and held out his hands. "It's an art, how do you think I get so many woman, well aside from my charm and dashing good looks" He gave her his best dazzling, toothy grin.

"And yet you still can't bed me." She looked at him pointedly.

"Cheeky." He pursed his lips.

"Well my ' _seduction skills'_ ",She air quoted, "Are perfectly fine thank you."

"No, you're far too uptight." He shook his head. "You'd most likely talk all about your work and bore the poor bloke to death and he'd bed you out of pure sympathy or just to keep you quiet."

"Oh really," She challenged.

Lucifer folded his arms and smirked. "Unless you want to prove otherwise."

Chloe suddenly smiled at the man, her eyes shining up at him as she stepped toward him, closing the gap between their bodies and purposefully pressing her chest into him, one brow raised in a sultry expression.

Lucifer lowered his arms allowing her to press herself further into him. "Alright using your assets, not a bad start. Keep going, I'll play along. Pretend I'm some random fellow you've just met in a bar"

Chloe raised her hand and traced a finger over and down his chest, her eyes following the motion. "What if I don't want you to be just some guy, maybe I've always fantasized about being with you."

Lucifer's eyes glazed over a little, his skin tingled where her finger had grazed against him.

"Sleeping with the devil sounds very...exciting and erotic." Her voice was low and husky. She pulled his arms so they were resting on her hips. "You know I won't lie, maybe I feel a little bit jealous when you give all those other girls your attention."

He gazed down at her, his breathing deepening, he couldn't lie she was actually quite good at this. "Well you know I'm more than happy to share detective."

Chloe bit into her bottom lip as she ran her hand down his stomach, lower still before coming to a stop at his belt and running her finger tips along his waist. He shivered a little before sucking in a breath when she moved to the buckle and tugged lightly on the leather.

"You sure you want to do that, detective." He asked breathily.

"Why... is it turning you on?" She whispered looking into his eyes that had considerably darkened. She knew exactly what she was doing, and she knew it was working well.

"Maybe" he mumbled back, licking his bottom lip.

Chloe licked her own mirroring his action before reaching up and opening the top button of his shirt.

"That's good because I kind of want you, right now," She looked over to the dining room. "I want you to take me on the table."

"Really?" He asked in a little taken aback.

Chloe, stood on her toes and ran her lips along the skin of his slender neck, she breathed into his ear, enjoying the way he shivered and his hands tightened their hold on her, before whispering

"Sucker"

She pulled away and laughed when his shoulders slumped and he groaned, dropping his head back. Chloe turned and walked through to the living room where her lap top sat on the coffee table she took a seat on the sofa and opened it.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" The devil grumbled indicating towards his trousers.

Chloe looked over at him and bit back another giggle, "You have a hand."

Lucifer humpfed and plopped down beside her. "Tease, but well played I am quite impressed you almost had me fooled"

"Almost huh." She pushed. "And you said I couldn't do it." She winked over at him before she began typing away on her keyboard. "Dam, I need to have an account to access any pages or information."

Lucifer shifted over next to her to look at the screen "You can use mine."

Chloe turned to look at him in incredulity. "You have a facebook?"

"Yes, quite a remarkable thing actually, fabulous place to find women. There's actually pages dedicated to single women, it's like finding a tree of fruit and just taking your pick." He shook his head in awe.

"Riiight." Chloe shook her head. "Okay, sign in." She handed him the computer and he pulled it onto his lap and entered his details. Once loaded the red numbers at the top of the page caught her attention. "What are those?"

"They are friend requests, messages and so forth."

"Seventy eight friend requests!" She looked at him bug eyed. "Do you actually know any of these people?"

"Not yet," He grinned cheekily.

"Ew." She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Just look up the place."

Lucifer clicked on the search bar and typed in "Bendon's personal gifts" The search came up blank. Chloe lent forward resting on her hand.

"Well that's not helpful." She thought for a moment. "Try take out the personal." She suggested.

Lucifer followed her instructions and a name popped up.

"Bendon's personalized gifts, that must be it." Chloe reached over and clicked the mouse pad into the page.

Several pictures of different items popped up with customized paint jobs on them.

"Okay have a look and see if there's any contact information and an address."

Lucifer searched the page and found nothing. "Well what now," He yawned and rubbed his eyes, thoroughly bored with this whole situation. At this rate it would take forever to find out who was commiting henis acts against him.

"Oh wait," Chloe scrolled up spotting a small message they'd missed. "If you'd like to order a product or book a time to have something painted send me a message on my page and I'll get back to you within a day or so"

"Right, I'll send him a message pretending to want something done and book a time, then we can go out and do something actually entertaining." Lucifer began typing away.

Chloe's phone began to ring in her pocket, she pulled it out and held it to her ear. "Decker."

Lucifer watched as she listened and her expression dropped and she closed her eyes. "Right, okay, I'll be there soon." She put her phone away and lay back against the sofa cushion.

"Everything alright, detective?"

"Dan is sick so I need to go pick up Trix." She groaned.

Lucifer crinkled his nose in distaste. "Shouldn't the offspring be in school."

"It's the weekend" She pointed standing up. "Come on,"

Lucifer closed the laptop and followed her out the door, the pair climbed back into the car and pulled out onto the road.

...

Knock knock knock

There was a short pause before a pale and sweaty Dan opened the door.

Lucifer quickly stepped back not wanting to catch whatever it was that he had.

"You look awful." Chloe pointed stating the obvious.

"I feel it," He croaked.

"Hi mommy," Trixie appeared at her father's side, her back pack swinging off her shoulder and doll safely tucked under her arm. "Daddy had some bad chinese food." She looked up at her dad with a sorry expression.

"Oh dear, did you have any too monkey?" Chloe asked, holding her daughters cheek in her hand.

"No luckily she wanted mcdonalds." Dan said putting her nerves at ease.

"How nutricious for a growing child." Lucifer mumbled from where he stood behind them. Chloe looked back at him with a warning glare.

Dan's face suddenly turned an odd green colour. "Gotta go," He grunted before quickly turning and bolting back inside.

"Ugh, nasty." Lucifer grimaced.

"Alright, let's go Trixie bug." Chloe put her hand on her back leading her out and closed Dan's door behind them.

They began to walk toward the car parked out on the road when Trixie suddenly wrapped herself around the devil's leg. "Hi Lucifer."

"yes, hello child." He looked down at her wide eyed before beginning to try and shake her off, "You can let go now," but she wouldn't budge staring up at him in adoration. Lucifer looked up at Chloe in a near panic, silently begging for help. Chloe bit back a laugh at his expense and wrapped her arms around her daughter prying her off of the frazzled man's leg.

"Come on honey, let's get in the car." She buckled her daughter into the back while Lucifer desperately checked his very expensive prada suit for any crinkles that she may have caused. He sighed feeling somewhat satisfied before climbing into the vehicle and clasping his hands on his lap.

Chloe hopped in the driver's side.

"I honestly don't understand human's need to procreate, children are awful, always needing things." Lucifer shook his head and shuddered.

Chloe ignored his comment as she buckled up "Alright where to people."

"I wanna watch a movie!" Trixie shouted excitedly. "Can Lucifer watch one with us?"

Lucifer cringed. "That sounds truly horrendous."

"What's horrendous?" The little girl asked.

"It mean's he'd love to." Chloe said quickly, grinning over at him. "Doesn't it Lucifer."

"That is not what it mean's at all." He looked at her wide eyed. This woman better not land this on him. Chloe smiled watching the road and ignoring the man, enjoying the chance of giving him a little of her own torture.

"What movie do you think Lucifer might like to watch, Monkey." She looked back at her daughter in the rear view mirror.

"The little mermaid!" She suggested.

"Perfect," Chloe raised her brows and looked over at him. "Sound's fun right Lucifer. You wouldn't want to disappoint a little girl would you?"

He narrowed his eyes at the blonde shaking his head at the nerve of her. He looked back at Trixie who in return pouted her lips. Lucifer sighed and looked back at Chloe to find her pouting at him as well. He tried as hard as he could but failed and small genuine smile made it's way onto his face.

"You and you're daughter are pure evil."

Chloe sighed and smiled at him. "Well we learnt from the best."

...

It was now dark outside the sun having set about an hour ago, the credits were rolling having finding nemo, their fourth movie just finished. Lucifer was stretched out on the sofa, his polished loafers on the floor beside him. His were closed sleeping peacefully, his mouth hanging slightly open.

The evening had tired him out, Trixie had tried on several occasions to sit on his lap further frazzling the poor man. He had been pulled around the child's bedroom shown all of her toys, taken part in a tea party, although with a little negotiation he was pretending to be drinking whiskey. And had been demanded to read three whole stories. He was not in the best mood and Chloe knew she'd been a little naughty so she proceeded to give him a break and insisted her daughter come and give her a hug. Lucifer pleased to be free at last but exhausted decided to lie down on the sofa shortly falling alseep, soon followed by Trixie on her lap. Chloe yawned and sat up a little to stretch being careful not to wake her daughter. She carefully stood, lifting her into her arms and carried the wee girl to her bedroom tucking her snuggly in her blankets and kissing her on the head.

When she came back into the living room Lucifer was still asleep, she decided not to wake him instead pulling a throw from over the back of the sofa and rested it over him. She smiled at him affectionately before turning and heading off to her own bed.


	5. Chapter 5

It was very warm, and the blankets were far too tight. Chloe stretched her arms out trying to push back the covers but to her confusion, they didn't feel like blankets... they felt oddly like an arm. She warily opened her eyes and looked down, immediately recognising the ring on his centre finger. Lucifer was asleep in her bed, his armed draped around her... DID THIS MAN KNOW NO BOUNDRIES?!

She attempted to shrug him off but he held tight and instead wriggled in closer, pressing his large body snuggly against hers and resting his head in the crook of her shoulder and neck, the puffs of his breath cooling her warm skin, raising small goose bumps. She huffed and rolled her eyes, who knew the self proclaimed devil would be a snuggler.

"Lucifer," She grumbled, trying to wake him. He showed no signs of moving. "Lucifer" She tried a little louder and shoved his arm... Nothing. She began to poke at him and pinch him, attempting to make him move. She wriggled around in the spot trying to shake the bed, pretending to be an earthquake or something in hopes he'd wake.

"You know if you keep wriggling about against me you're going to have a situation to deal with." She heard the man mutter against her neck in a husky voice.

"Then you should let me go, what are you even doing in my bed?" She pipped

Lucifer made no effort to move, he was quite happy where he was despite her protests. Nothing quite like waking in the morning with a woman in your arms. In preferred situations she'd be in less clothing but this would do for the time being.

"I woke up with an aweful crick in my neck, you're sofa isn't the most ideal for a full nights rest and I figured that since you had this whole big bed to yourself you wouldn't mind me slipping in. It's only polite after all to make your guests comfortable."

Chloe raised a brow, "You're certainly close considering we have a whole bed to use."

"Yes well when I said about making your guests comfortable, this is me being comfortable." She could pratically feel his smug grin against her neck.

"Well that's great but we need to get up now." Chloe pulled on his arm again but the man refused to budge. "Lucifer," she groaned.

"I'm not ready to get up quite yet thank you detective, so you'll have to stay put a little longer." He tightened his grip on her.

Chloe huffed. "You really know how to push boundries, are you aware how inappropriate this is?"

Lucifer shrugged, "Situations that are inappropriate are the best kind" He insisted smoothly. "And on a side note I'm entirely for this level of contact, it's you who wants to put up a fuss. However you can't deny detective, you know you enjoy this."

Chloe's eyes widened as her cheeks flushed. "I most certainly do not."

Lucifer chuckled before he shifted his face, allowing his lips to graze against the sensitive skin of her neck. Chloe involuntarily shivered and the man smirked at how responsive she was. "Are you sure?" He moved, tugging on her shoulder so she rolled onto her back and he lay on his side looking at her. "See I think you like it more than what you'd like to admit, you're just too scared to cross that line." He raised his brow.

Chloe crossed her arms. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Suddenly Lucifer moved again, shifting his body so he was hovering over her. His face inches from hers.

"You know it could just be a once off, just a little naked fun between partner's, a way to relieve some of that built up tension, detective." He rested himself on his elbow and moved his other hand to rest on the exposed skin of her thigh where her pjama shorts ended.

"What are you doing?" She squeaked.

Lucifer traced a circle on her skin with his thumb. "What do you want me to do, detective, do you want me to stop, because I think deep down that's not what you want" He licked his lips and looked down to her mouth.

Chloe's mouth went dry as she felt his hands slowly skim up her thigh, toying with the material of her shorts. Her head screamed at her to kick him off, slap the stupid out of him for pulling this move, but her body wouldn't move her stupid female hormones mixed with nerves betraying her, her chest heaved with deepened breaths.

"I...I uhhh."

Lucifer's eyes darkened. "Yes detective?" He purred.

The door opened suddenly and Trixie bounded in, "Morning mommy." She stopped in her tracks looking at the two of them.

"Heyy, hey monkey." Chloe laughed awkwardly.

"What are you doing?" Trix pursed her lips and tilted her head.

"Umm, you see Lucifer is just... he's..." She scrambled for an excuse ignoring the smug look on Lucifer's face and bit back the urge to smack him. "He's just, he's looking at my eyes, there's something in them monkey." She concluded with a small nod.

Trixie creased her eyebrows looking back and fourth at the pair before she ran and bounced up onto the bed. She lay down next to Lucifer's form, her head hovering over Chloe, mirroring him and looked closely at her mother's eyes.

"Can you see anything?" Chloe asked her daughter, biting back a smile.

"There's a black dot in both of them," She said in concern,"Is that bad?" She turned to lucifer who looked back at the child with a raised brow.

"Those are her pupils" He stated matter of factly.

"What's that?"

"It's how you see," He said with an eye roll, "They're supposed to be there,"

Trixie looked at her mother's eyes again before looking back at Lucifer and seeing he too had them and she felt satisfied. "Oh okay." She smiled and bounced off the bed. "Lucifer can you make me cereal"

"I most certainly can not," He huffed, "Do I look like the kind of person who makes cereal?"

Trixie looked at him blankly. The devil looked at the child than to Chloe beneath him who was watching at him with an expectant expression. He sighed with yet another eye roll. "Oh very well." With a huff he climbed off of Chloe muttering 'neglectful parents' under his breath, before disappearing out the room.

Chloe flopped her head back against the pillow and gave a deep breath wondering what on earth just happened.

...

Trixie sat at the table and happily stuffed a spoonful of cinnamon toast crunch into her mouth. She chewed for a while silently as she watched Lucifer pour a brown liquid from a silver flask into a cup of coffee. She shrugged assuming it was just more coffee. The man took a mouthful and and closed his eyes humming happily.

"Lucifer," She asked between chews.

"what?" He replied looking over at her.

"Do you like my mommy?" She took another mouthful, dribbling milk down her chin.

The devil cringed at the mess, who honestly thought procreation was a good idea "Of course I do, now don't eat with your mouth ful it's very unbecoming."

Trixie made a loud slurp as she sucked up milk from her spoon and wiped her mouth on the back of her sleeve, Lucifer closed his eyes and bit back the urge to grab the spoon bend it into a crumpled lump and throw it through the window.

"I mean like-like" She stated.

Lucifer creased his brow together. "What on earth is like-like?" _-honestly, what is with these humans and their terms of endearment?-_

Trixie thought for a moment. "It's like when you wanna kiss someone and stuff." She explained.

Lucifer tilted his head with a sly grin. "Well yes I would quite like to kiss her, among other things." He waggled his brows.

"Ewww, that's gross." She yelled with a crinkled nose and cheeky grin.

Lucifer rolled his eyes,"Oh father, you're a mini version of your mother."

At that moment chloe wandered into the kitchen dressed in jeans and a white long sleeved top, her usual comfy style that was too plain for Lucifer's taste. She gave Trixie a kiss on the head before moving into the kitchen to fetch her own coffee, finding one already waiting for her on the bench. She sat at the table between the pair.

"Thanks for the coffee,"

Lucifer gave a nod and smiled. "I thought I'd be nice and give you something even though you won't for me," He gave her wink and Chloe narrowed her eyes.

"Not gonna happen Lucifer." She stated before sipping her coffee.

"Didn't seem that way this morning," He chirped. "Looked to me like you were practically panting for me to have s-"

"CHILD!" Chloe quickly interupted.

Lucifer clamped his mouth closed looking over at Trixie who was watching the two curiously her spoon full of cereal hanging close to her open mouth.

"Yes the child, please tell me she has school today." He pouted at her.

Chloe smiled and shook her head. "Nope it's Sunday. But please if she's too much for you feel free to go back to your club."

Lucifer groaned. "I think I might have to, atleast there I can find someone to deal with these blue bal-"

"CHILD!" Chloe looked at him wide eyed!

"Right, right sorry!" Lucifer held up his hands in surrender.

Chloe gave a tense sigh as she turned her attention to her daughter, "What do you want to do today monkey?"

"I wanna play tea parties with Lucifer!" She flung her little arms in the air spraying droplets of milk over the table. The taller man flinched back.

Chloe rolled her eyes at him and got up to retrieve a cloth from the kitchen, she wiped up the table. "I think Lucifer has had enough tea for now"

Lucifer nodded, "Yes and if I have to listen to another animated character singing I might just drill into my own head and send myself back to hell." He clasped his hands together and rested his chin on top.

Chloe gave him a warning glare and he returned it with a sarcastic grin.

"So anything from our lead?" She stood up and collected Trixie's empty bowl and spoon and placed them in the sink. "Go get dressed baby," She urged her daughter.

"Okay mommy," She stood up and quickly hugged Lucifer, the man immediately stiffened looking to Chloe for help. Chloe lent back against the bench and watched him a sly smile on her face with no intention of aiding the man.

"Yes, great now go.. get dressed." He pried Trixie's arms off of him and patted her head. Trixie grinned at her mother before running from the room. "And no, nothing from our potential butcherer yet." Lucifer turned and raised a brow at the detective, "You know that child of your's knows no boundries, entirely inapropriate." He shook his head and pulled out his flask taking a drink.

Chloe snorted "the irony that the man that had invited himself into my bed is talking boundries." She sighed and returned to the kitchen to do the dishes. "What am I going to do with you?"

Lucifer leaned back in his chair watching her, not so subtly oggling her behind in her fitted jeans. "Oh I can think of a few things you could do with me." He waggled his brows.

"Ha!" Chloe gave a mock laugh and turned to throw a dish towel at the man.

Lucifer quickly dodged it and gave her a playful glare. "Cheeky"


End file.
